It is the objective of this laboratory to provide plasma lipoproteins and purified apolipoproteins isolated according to carefully standardized procedures for use by the individual projects within the program. This core facility is central to the Program Project and every member utilizes it. This core has three main purposes which are: I. Lipoprotein Production a). Large-scale isolation and purification of lipoproteins and related products from normolipidemic human serum by ultracentrifugation b). Analytical preparation oflipoproteins from experimental samples (including mouse sera, dyslipidemic human sera, and tissue culture media) by FPLC II. Apolipoprotein Production Isolation of human HDL apolipoproteins apo A-I and A-II III. Characterization of Lipoprotein and Apolipoproteins Using the Following Techniques: a). Agarose gel electrophoresis of lipoproteins b). SDS-PAGE ofapolipoproteins c). Immunoblotting of apolipoproteins d). Electron microscopy of native and reconstituted lipid-protein complexes The benefits arising from the centralized service provided by the Core Laboratory include: 1) uniformity of materials and techniques; 2) optimal use of space, supplies and equipment, especially centrifuges and FPLC.